Changement de relation
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente du 27 juin. Alfred a invité Matthew à visiter le Carnaval de Nice.


**Donc, la nuit dernière, c'était une nuit des lemons spéciale Anniversaire de la FA où les participants tiraient les thèmes au hasard à partir d'un tableau.**

**Thème : Carnaval en France (j'ai choisi la belle ville de Nice) avec les mots complémentaires : folie, cadeau, cavalier et contrainte supplémentaire : Twincest.**

**Couple : America/Canada.**

La foule était vraiment compacte. Matthew avait peur de se perdre et d'être oublié encore une fois de plus par son jumeau.

Etrangement, celui-ci n'avait pas encore relâché sa main alors qu'il s'extasiait devant tout et n'importe quoi.

C'était bien agréable de pouvoir compter sur lui. Pour une fois. Alfred avait toujours aussi tendance à le snober quand ils étaient en présence des autres nations. Par contre, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls à jouer une partie de base-ball, à faire une sortie près de la frontière, à se disputer autour d'un jeu vidéo, à discuter autour d'un bon verre de vin, à comparer leurs équipes nationales, à se regarder un film autour d'un pot de glace et à converser jusqu'à pas d'heure, Matthew avait toute l'attention d'Alfred rien que pour lui.

Il adorait cette sensation, tout comme celle de voir Alfred être aussi insouciant aujourd'hui. Ces dernières années, il lui avait semblé de plus en plus préoccupé par ses problèmes de nation. Alfred s'éloignait petit à petit de lui.

Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient grandi ?

Alfred se retourna vers lui en riant et le prit dans ses bras à sa grande surprise.

Matthew ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son jumeau ces temps-ci. Il avait besoin de l'observer pour se rendre compte pourquoi on remarquait Alfred et pas lui.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup avec leurs cheveux blonds, leurs carrures similaires et leurs yeux clairs. De plus, ils portaient tous les deux des lunettes et des costumes lors des réunions. Il arrivait souvent qu'on confonde Matthew avec Alfred, mais pas le contraire.

Matthew était jaloux de son frère. C'était son problème à lui.

« Tu devrais te détendre, Matt' ! C'est rare de te voir cet air aussi sérieux, alors qu'on s'amuse !

- Faîtes place ! Faîtes place ! »

Un cavalier passa entre eux pour aller se perdre dans la folie de la foule.

Paniqué, Matthew se porta dans les bras de son frère. Il n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans une ville française en pleine festivité. Le Canadien releva le regard vers Alfred, après avoir été un moment le nez contre son torse. America semblait gêné.

« Tu es bien câlin aujourd'hui, Matt'.

- J'ai envie de rester avec toi, Al'. Ce ne serait pas la fête sinon. »

Alfred passa un bras dans son dos puis lui fit un petit sourire, comme s'il était perturbé. Il se comportait de plus en plus ainsi avec lui. Et c'était troublant.

Quand ils obliquèrent dans une rue adjacente, ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite que des bouquets de fleurs magnifiques étaient distribués dans les airs depuis des chars remplis de compositions florales.

Alfred eut le réflexe de rattraper celui qui leur était lancé.

Matthew loucha sur les roses rouges mêlées à des tiges d'épilobes aux petites fleurs fushia. Ce n'était qu'une affreuse coïncidence que deux de leurs emblèmes floraux se retrouvent dans le même bouquet, juste là sous leur nez.

« Tiens, cadeau !, dit Alfred.

- Tu n'as juste pas envie de le porter.

- Si France nous voit avec ce genre de bouquet, il va nous faire tout un cinéma sur l'amour fraternel ! Avec toi, ça passera totalement inaperçu.

- Evidemment.

- Je me vois mal le donner à une jeune femme. Elle le prendrait pour une avance !

- Et moi, je dois le prendre comment !, s'énerva Matthew.

- Euh… Ton pouvoir d'invisibilité est bien pratique et ce serait dommage de jeter les fleurs à la poubelle.

- Francis peut me voir.

- Si je te cache derrière moi, non. »

Matthew était énervé pour il ne savait encore quelle raison en particulier. Son frère était à la fois surprotecteur, lâche et indélicat. Comme d'habitude. Les fleurs étaient effectivement très belles et avaient sûrement été cueillies du matin. Il serait effectivement bête de les jeter. Un petit nuage de colère se formait sur la tête du Canadien. Son frère passa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Tu devrais vraiment te détendre. »

Avec une lueur de défi, Matthew sourit. Son visage était beaucoup trop prêt de celui d'Alfred. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son souffle pourrait lui paraître attirant au point de vouloir goûter à ses lèvres. Matthew secoua sa tête, puis tendit le bouquet à la première femme passant devant lui.

« Pour vous ! Cadeau !

- Oh, excusez-moi ! J'ai déjà le mien. Vous formez un très joli couple ! »

Matthew se retourna vers Alfred avec l'impression d'être piégé dans une sorte d'engrenage terrible. La main de son jumeau était posée sur sa hanche. Son regard avait cette lueur étrange s'y attardant beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps.

« Elle n'a dit que des bêtises », rit Alfred avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Pourtant, l'impression de gêne persistait. Matthew pensait maintenant avoir un rencart avec son jumeau. Cette sensation persistait à cause de la façon dont se comportait Alfred avec lui. Il lui tenait la main, se préoccupait de lui, lui faisait des cadeaux… Non, c'était normal ! C'était juste de l'affection.

Il y avait pourtant cette façon bien particulière avec laquelle Alfred le dévisageait. Pleine de désir contenu. Oui, c'était le mot !

Matthew se sentit alors très mal à l'aise. Depuis quand Alfred lui cachait-il ce genre de dilemme ? Depuis quand ?

« Al ?

- Tu as vu ces chars, ils sont extraordinaires, s'exclama Alfred qui essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper ses non-dits en voulant le distraire.

- J'en ai assez de faire la fête. Rentrons. »

Il vit Alfred paniquer parce qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux seuls à l'hôtel.

« On ne peut pas profiter encore un petit peu ? »

Matthew comprit qu'Alfred ne parlait pas de la fête, mais de leur lien affectif.

« On a besoin de se dire des choses en face. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Matthew qui entraîna Alfred par la main à travers les ruelles jusqu'à leur chambre commune. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans la même pièce. Est-ce qu'Alfred l'avait observé toute la nuit en se demandant s'il devait le réveiller ou même l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait de bien plus ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui dans ses plaisirs solitaires ? C'était terrible.

Sa nuque le brûlait alors qu'il montait les étages avec Alfred à sa suite. Un feu étrange s'emparait de ses veines. Il ne savait pas si c'était de colère ou d'envies répréhensibles.

Alfred était l'une des quelques personnes à le reconnaître et à s'intéresser vraiment à lui. Seulement, c'était son jumeau. Ce serait comme toucher sa propre peau que de toucher la sienne. Matthew eut un frisson de dégoût.

Une fois la porte fermée, Matthew lui demanda immédiatement :

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, quoi ?

- Ne joues pas aux idiots avec moi. Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Je te plais ?

- Oui, murmura Alfred, avant de s'affaler contre le mur. Je sais que c'est mal… Seulement, tu es la seule nation en qui j'ai réellement confiance. Tu réponds à mes appels quand ça ne va pas, même en plein milieu de la nuit. Tu es capable de traverser le continent pour venir me voir. Tu n'essaies jamais de me prendre en traître. Tu es toujours là, à mes côtés. Je suis désolé de vouloir plus que ce que tu peux m'offrir. »

Alfred regarda de côté. Il avait honte de ses sentiments. Matthew ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour repousser son jumeau sans avoir à le perdre.

« Tu resteras toujours mon frère, quoi que tu penses de moi.

- Je serai un peu distant au début. Après, ça me passera… J'espère, répondit Alfred

- Distant ? »

Matthew en avait assez que son jumeau le snobe à longueur de temps.

« Je ne peux pas faire comme si tu ne savais pas et je…

- Oui ?

- J'ai vraiment envie de toi », gémit Alfred avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avec la carte magnétique avant de pouvoir sortir. Matthew n'osa pas l'aider de peur qu'il dépasse les limites et l'entraîne dans un baiser et plus.

Matthew s'en voulut de se sentir soulagé par l'absence de son jumeau, puis oppressé une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé.

Cet état de tension permanente devint vite très lourd entre eux. Aucune solution ne se présentait pour rétablir toutes ses années de fraternité sans nuage à l'horizon.

Matthew, parfois, se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si Alfred avait eu le courage de le plaquer contre le lit de cette chambre d'hôtel, de l'embrasser passionnément, de retirer ses vêtements et de faire tomber ses réticences une à une avec un bonne dose de plaisir et de complicité.

Aurait-il perdu complètement pied ? Se serait-il débattu ? Aurait-il adoré jusqu'à en redemander ?

La réponse lui faisait encore très peur et l'empêchait d'approcher Alfred.

Il ne voulait pas rendre les choses encore pire qu'elles ne l'étaient à présent.

**Je pense que vous avez remarqué l'absence totale d'un véritable lemon dans ce texte. Donc honte à moi ! Je suis restée dans le lime très soft en pensant que ça suffirait pour justifier le rating au vu du thème twincest.**


End file.
